life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-4325737-20180121014216/@comment-4325737-20180129022138
Your "evidence" isn't evidence. Simply put. You are making assumptions to try and prove an inconsistency. You keep saying the dates changed. What dates? Sorry, but the original LIS only provided images, not dates. Deck Nine doesn't have to change anything here, because there is nothing to really change. The only thing that changed is your perspective on the story and basically ruling out that the events the photos changed happen at the same moment. For example, the original never gave the dates of either Joyce's marriage to William or David, which her anniversary to William and her marriage to David are depicted. Neither was Chloe hanging out with Rachel at that moment in the photo, or her accident in the AU. And no, it is YOU that is taking him out of context. Look at what he said again about changing dates. He said it was DONTNOD in the late stages, not Deck Nine. This caused the inconsistency in Victoria's birthday in S1. S1 was notorious for getting dates wrong. However, you cannot PROVE that the expulsion in 2010 is her final expulsion, which would make BTS inconsistent with LIS, because her 2011 expulsion date isn't an area where LIS contradicts itself. Once again, the burden of proof is not on me. I do not have to prove anything, you do, because its you making or defending a claim, not me. And what you have is not proof but assumptions. The thing is you cannot prove that her graffiti in the bathroom has any effect, you just assume it does, leading to you saying its not possible for her to be reinstated. With the burden of proof on you, all I have to do is cast reasonable doubt on your claims, nothing more. The is reasonable doubt because their is no hard evidence that shows there is an inconsistency. It was handwaved and dropped. Do I think handwaving away potential inconsistencies is good writing? No, I don't. But that is what the technique does. That's what James's comment on getting her back to school is, handwaving a potential inconsistency out of the story. Its a scotch tape solution to fix a hole in the story. If Deck Nine would have "changed the date" as you would say, they would not have done this hand wave. And once again, you backfire on yourself. the definition of "retcon" you presented doesn't mean there has to be an inconsistency or that it causes an inconsistency. "(in a film, television series, or other fictional work) a piece of new information that imposes a different interpretation on previously described events, typically used to facilitate a dramatic plot shift or account for an inconsistency." A retcon can be used to account for an inconsistency (or cause one) but it doesn't have to. It can easily be used to take a different perspective on a past event. You are misinterpreting the definition. It doesn't have to change prior events as well, just put a new spin on them.